The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
When attempting to formulate power transmitting fluids, such as automatic transmission fluids, for fuel economy, the normal approach is simply to lower the viscosity of the fluid in an attempt to reduce viscous drag. However, this approach has a number of potential negative side effects such as reduced fluid film thickness, increased leakage losses, higher oxidation due to the lighter base stocks that have to be used, etc. These potential negative side effects may have an adverse effect on the durability and reliability of the power transmitting fluid over time. Moreover, increased aeration of power transmitting fluids has become an issue in transmissions as transmissions become more compact. Additionally, new transmission architectures and hybrid transmissions preferably use smaller amounts of power transmitting fluids, however, these power transmitting fluids must have improved cold temperature properties in order to properly function.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a power transmitting composition that increases potential fuel economy while not reducing the durability of the power transmitting fluid. This composition should also have improved cold temperature performance and reduced fluid aeration properties.